FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to anti-skid devices for use with a truck bed liner, having a plurality of liner ribs forming a plurality of rib recesses for preventing movement of cargo and, more particularly, to an anti-skid device formed of an anti-skid material and having at least two device ribs formed on a portion thereof, forming device rib recesses, the device ribs being disposed in the liner rib recesses and a portion of cargo being placed on the anti-skid device whereby the anti-skid device grippingly engages the truck bed liner and the cargo for preventing movement of the cargo.